Slice of Life
by Sherlockita
Summary: Les sentiments n'ont pas leur place sur la route de tous les périls. N'importe quelle personne un peu sensée comprend pourquoi. Law était persuadé d'être une personne sensée...
1. Pensées

**Disclaimer** **: Malheureusement Grand Line et le petit monde y évoluant ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. (Mais un jour, j'épouserai Law.)**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

Nier mes sentiments pour lui avait toujours été une évidence.

Dès le moment où nos regards s'étaient croisés sur l'île de Sabaody, je l'avais détesté. Son ton trop moqueur, son attitude trop sûre, son tempérament trop insaisissable, ses cheveux trop rouges, ses yeux trop foncés. Sa douleur trop grande.

Je l'avais détesté. De tout mon coeur. De toute mon âme.

Je l'avais détesté parce qu'il m'irritait. A part envers mes coéquipiers - qui m'avaient bien forcés la main pour arriver à leurs fins - je m'étais toujours interdit de ressentir quoi que ce soit pour qui que ce soit. Les émotions, bonnes comme néfastes, ne faisaient pas parties de ma vie : je les en avais délibérément exclues.

Et lui venait chambouler mes moeurs avec un flot de sentiments aussi puissants et dévastateurs que les centaines de coups de feu et sabre que j'avais pu donner dans ma vie. Il détruisait scrupuleusement chacune des résolutions auxquelles je m'étais tenu jusque là. Mes résolutions… Ces bouées auxquelles je m'accrochais pour pouvoir nier toute part de mon humanité sans pour autant faire de moi une machine… Une arme mortelle.

Ni machine ni humaine, le tsunami écarlate m'avait submergé, détruit, restructuré.

Je l'avais haïs parce que cela était le sentiment que j'avais le plus expérimenté. Et c'était tellement plus simple que de reconnaître que je puisse être attiré par lui.

D'un certain côté, Kidd m'avait bien plus détruit que DoFlamingo.

DoFlamingo. L'élément déclencheur. Sa folie destructrice gravée à jamais en moi en un souvenir traumatisant. Si Eustass ne m'avait pas arraché de mes bouées, je m'en serai relevé sans peine. Une petite égratignure tout au plus. Mais là, dans le tourbillon de souffrance que j'éprouvais, j'avais eu besoin de poursuivre ma vengeance... Et de me trouver de nouvelles bouées… Son souffle chaud quand il me murmurait des mots réconfortants, la chaleur protectrices de ses bras…

Mon coeur de glace s'était définitivement brisé, et à ce moment là, j'avais su que j'étais perdu.

Je savais que je ne pourrais plus que retarder la prise de conscience de mes sentiments pour Kidd.

Et à présent, je le regardais. Endormi sur l'oreiller à côté du mien, son souffle soulevant quelques épis hirsutes de son épaisse chevelure flamboyante. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Je souris à mon tour avant de me retourner pour éteindre la lumière.

Soudain, un bras puissant vint me tirer contre le torse de l'homme que j'avais le plus détesté au monde.

Et dans cette étreinte brûlante, je m'endormis.

 **Si jamais ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me dire si vous voulez d'autres one shoot sur nos petits pirates adorés ! A très vite j'espère !**


	2. L'Ours

**Heyllo !**

 **Suite à vos adorables reviews, voici un nouveau petit texte sur nos pirates chéris !**

 **Mais avant, réponse aux commentaires !**

 ***Pauline et Rineca***

 **Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu et un petit mot est toujours plaisant à lire ! Et ton commentaire est constructif puisque maintenant j'aurais l'air moins bête en parlant de 'one shot' ! Merci à toi !**

 ***Sheila Montagne***

 **Ouf ! Je suis rassurée si cela te parait réaliste ! Personnellement j'ai horreur des personnages OOC. J'espère que ce texte te plaira aussi ! J'ai voulu montrer une autre facette de la relation KiddxLaw, mais rester proche de leur caractère est assez difficile…**

 ***Kupicar***

 **Et voilà ton voeux exaucé ! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi celui-là ! ^^**

 ***Nona-sama***

 **Voilà la réponse à ta qwestion ! Enjoy ! ;)**

 **Merci aussi à Traffy. D pour suivre cette histoire !**

 **Bonne lecture et surtout, Zoyeux Nowël !**

L'Ours…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore Trafalgar ?

Cessant de tracer du bout des doigts des arabesques imaginaires sur le torse de mon amant, je levai mon regard vers ses iris incandescents.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu sais que t'es pire qu'une gonzesse quand tu t'y mets, grogna-t-il en se redressant sur un coude. Sérieux Law, t'avais tellement pas la tête à ça que j'ai presque dû me finir seul.

Je levai les yeux au ciel face à sa remarque.

\- On aurait pas dit pourtant…

Kidd lâcha un nouveau grognement.

\- Déjà que je fais l'effort de rester après la baise et de te demander ce qu'il se trame dans ton esprit tordu, toi tu tires la même tronche que si tu m'avais vu offrir le lap dance du siècle à l'autre Flamant Rose…

Je me raidis en entendant l'allusion à Doflamingo. Cependant Kidd avait raison. Pour une fois qu'il ne se barrait pas immédiatement après avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait, je ne l'encourageais pas vraiment à rester.

\- C'est à cause de Bepo, finis-je par lâcher alors qu'il se relevait, près à s'en aller.

Un éclair de surprise traversa son visage.

\- Ton ours en peluche ?

Je fronçai les sourcils et foudroyai Eustass du regard.

\- Il s'agit de mon second !

Un ricanement s'échappa des fines lèvres du roux.

\- Quoi que tu en dises, c'est quand même une espèce de grosse peluche…

\- Tu peux parler, m'exclamai-je. Tu as vu le putain de psychopathe qui te sert de bras droit ?

\- Killer est un homme fidèle, s'énerva Kidd. Et il ne passe pas son temps à s'excuser pour un oui ou pour un non ! Lui au moins c'est un vrai mec !

\- Ah ouais ? C'est sur que cette espèce de culte qu'il te voue et le fait qu'il soit prêt à se faire prendre sur le champ si tu lui demandais, c'est ce qu'on fait de plus viril !

J'eus à peine le temps de finir ma phrase, que Kidd se jeta sur moi, me faisant rouler à l'autre bout de la pièce...

\- T'es vraiment pire qu'une gonzes…

La fin de la phrase de Kidd se perdit dans un grognement douloureux.

\- Putain de chirurgien sadique de mes deux !

Je souris en retirant mon coude de ses côtes fêlées. Je n'avais rien à dire non plus, ce simple rictus étirant ma lèvre fraîchement fendue suffisait à me faire grimacer.

\- Bon alors… Il lui arrive quoi à ta pel… ton second ? finis par demander l'homme.

\- Il boude, répondis-je d'un air contrarié.

J'entendis Kidd soupirer, retenant probablement un commentaire misogyne à propos des bouderies.

\- Et c'est à cause de toi ! finis-je tout en me redressant sur un coude pour regarder le visage de mon interlocuteur.

\- Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

\- Eh bien...

 _Quelques jours plus tôt_

 _Law était inquiet. Vraiment. D'habitude, il était facilement en colère, énervé contre le monde entier, rancunier voire mélancolique. Mais aujourd'hui, la panique sourde qui l'envahissait et lui nouait lentement l'estomac était en train de le rendre dingue._

 _\- Bepo ! Il faut qu'on parle, ordre de ton capitaine._

 _Il utilisait rarement son autorité suprême, mais là, la situation ne pouvait plus durer. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que l'ours polaire l'évitait scrupuleusement et ne lui adressait quasiment plus la parole. Et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'origine ce comportement._

 _\- Oui Capitaine ?_

 _\- Je peux savoir quelle mouche t'a piqué depuis quelques jours ? questionna Law en refermant la porte de sa cabine derrière son second._

 _\- Rien Capitaine. Désolé._

 _Trafalgar soupira et se passa une main sur le visage._

 _\- Bepo, je te garantis que si tu ne me dis pas sur le champ ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête, je vais te…_

 _Law suspendit sa phrase devant la tête plus qu'apeurée de l'ours. Jamais auparavant il ne l'avait menacé. Mais là, il se faisait vraiment un sang d'encre pour son plus vieux nakama, et il avait perdu patience. Au moment où il allait s'excuser, l'ours fondit en gros sanglots bruyants et cacha son visage derrière ses pattes._

 _\- Je suis juste très triste que vous ayez préféré garder pour vous une jolie oursonne à la truffe humide et au pelage tout doux plutôt que de me la présenter ! Vous avez toutes les femmes à vos pieds, pourquoi cela ne vous suffit-il pas ? Je sais bien que l'amour ne s'explique pas, et…_

 _\- Mais voyons Bepo ! De quoi parles-tu ? l'interrompit un Trafalgar plus perdu que jamais._

 _\- Mais de votre amoureuse Capitaine !_

 _Law manqua de s'étouffer et il lui fallut un certain temps pour digérer l'information._

 _\- Mon… Mon amoureuse ?_

 _Bepo hocha faiblement la tête._

 _\- Ne niez pas Capitaine. La dernière fois, je suis entré dans votre cabine quand vous sortiez de la douche, et j'ai bien vu les larges griffures sur votre dos._

 _Bepo baissa la tête, les joues complètement rouges._

 _\- Et j'ai aussi vu les marques de morsure dans votre nuque, chuchota-t-il au bout d'un certain temps, son pelage finissant de prendre une teinte cramoisie._

 _Law était tellement stupéfait qu'il ne réagit même pas quand son second sortit de la pièce sans même attendre la permission de son capitaine._

\- Ca y'est ? Tu as fini ?

Je continuais de fixer le grand Eustass "Captain" Kidd se rouler de rire dans les draps du lit. Si la situation avec Bepo ne me préoccupait pas temps, j'aurais volontiers souris face au comportement du roux. C'était tellement rare d'entendre sa voix émettre autre chose que des insultes et des gémissements.

\- N'empêche, si tu savais te contrôler un peu, on n'en serait pas là ! m'énervais-je en voyant Kidd continuer de rire.

Cette phrase eut le mérite de calmer le pirate sanguinaire, et un frisson me parcourut l'échine quand je croisais le regard de mon vis-à-vis.

\- Mais je sais me contrôler… susurra-t-il tout en s'approchant. Seulement…

Une douce chaleur envahit mon bas ventre quand le roux fit lentement glisser son index le long de mon torse, laissant derrière son passage une marque aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

\- J'aime à marquer ce qui m'appartient.

Je n'eus pas le temps de protester que des lèvres fines et chaudes vinrent s'écraser contre les miennes, m'entraînant dans un baiser passionné.

\- Et après c'est moi que tu oses traiter de gonzesse…

Le léger rire qui s'échappa de mes lèvres vint faire vibrer ma poitrine, obligeant l'homme appuyé dessus à relever la tête. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire amusé, mais ne comportant aucune trace de moquerie.

Vraiment, le sexe avait des propriétés surprenantes sur le plus cruel des Supernovas.

\- Je suis pas une gonzesse, je suis un tigre. T'auras qu'à expliquer ça à ta boule de poil. Et s'il t'en veut encore, achète lui son poids en miel…

Mon regard s'illumina. Comment n'y avais-je pas penser plus tôt ! Me relevant d'un bond, je m'habillais rapidement tout en ignorant les grognements de frustration de Kidd. Je déposai un bref baiser sur les lèvres écarlate du roux et avant de sortir de la petite chambre d'hôtel, je lançai :

\- Je te revaudrais ça Chéri !

J'eus à peine le temps de fermer la porte avant de me prendre un oreiller en pleine tête.


	3. et le Tigre

… et le Tigre

\- Captain ! Un paquet pour vous ! C'est arrivé par les airs ce matin.

Kidd leva la tête vers son subordonné et lui fit signe de poser le paquet sur le lit. Quand le jeune pirate fût sorti de la pièce, il se redressa pour rejoindre sa couche. Prudemment, il fit tourner la boîte entre ses longs doigts, la secouant légèrement, cherchant à deviner de qui pouvait bien venir ce colis. Prudemment, il retira la ficelle qui maintenait le paquet fermé et en découvrant le contenu du carton, un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

Se levant de son lit, la boîte toujours en main, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et jeta le paquet par le hublot.

Doucement, le petit panda en peluche habillé d'un ciré jaune s'enfonça dans les profondeur de Grand Line.


End file.
